


No

by Owl_Be_Writing



Series: If Elliott Had Been There- A Season Six Rewrite [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Be_Writing/pseuds/Owl_Be_Writing
Summary: For fans of Leaving The Liars In Lima, when Keiran and Minnow met. A very, very short story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this is too short to justify posting, but I had the thought that I ought to complete the set.

 

It was Wednesday. Every Wednesday, Reece and Minnow had lunch at Wing Cheong Restaurant. Minnow always had lo mien noodles.

This Wednesday would be different, because Reece would bring a guest that she thought Minnow should meet, a new friend of hers. Minnow stopped Reece when she began to describe them. People should introduce themselves.

Minnow was not entirely pleased to have a change in their routine, but Reece told them two days beforehand that this would happen, to give them time to prepare themselves.

So they were prepared to have a guest.

They were relieved when he told them his name. It was correct. If it had been incorrect, it would have been difficult to have continued.

Keiran was bright colors. Red and green. But not like Christmas.

Christmas is happy.

Christmas is not broken teeth.

Though he did smile.

They looked at Reece. She too smiled.

That meant his was real. So Minnow smiled.

“Hello!” Minnow said, “I am Minori Yamane.”

“Hi, Minori,” he said, “you’re looking real cute.”

A compliment. “Thank you!” they said.

Reece then leaned towards Minnow, and said, “He’s flirting with you, Minnow.”

“Oh.” Minnow smiled brightly. “Then no!”

Keiran laughed. No one else had ever laughed when Minnow said ‘no’ in response when they were flirted with. The other three men had gotten angry, and Minnow had not felt safe.

Minnow felt safe.

They liked Keiran.


End file.
